psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lili Zanotto
'Lili Zanotto '''is a camper at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. She is voiced by Nicki Rapp. Background As the daughter of the Grand Psychonauts Chairman, Truman Zanotto, Lili is a gifted psychic and has passed every test and earned every merit badge at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp by the time Raz arrives. She is fond of plants and specializes in herbaphony, preferring to talk to them rather than most of her fellow campers, whom she views as loud and obnoxious. Even so, she may have dated or at least hung out with Chops and Quentin and she develops romantic feelings for Raz, eventually to the point where she starts calling him her boyfriend. Story Psychonauts When Razputin literally drops in on the Coach's speech at the start of summer camp, Lili is the only one of the campers who appears to be the most genuinely interested. However, she is subsequently very abrasive towards him and appears unimpressed by anything and everything he does. In Basic Braining, she rescues him from falling hard on the ground, but only to protect the odd meat plant he would have fallen on, mentioning that she's seen similar meat plants in a nightmare of hers. After Raz has an odd nightmare-like experience during the Brain Tumbler Experiment, Raz tells Lili that Dogen's brain has been stolen by an insane dentist. She reveals that she has had similar dreams and agrees to meet him by Lake Oblongata at nightfall to figure out what is happening. In the meantime, Lili climbs to the top of a tower at the Kids' Cabins to investigate the sleeping Coach Oleander's mumblings, noting that his mumbles sound like various things she heard during her nightmare. She later meets Raz by the lake and they agree that Coach Oleander seems to have a plot to take over the world. Lili is thrilled that something interesting is finally happening at camp and impulsively wants Raz to kiss her, but almost immediately she is kidnapped by the Hideous Hulking Lungfish of Lake Oblongata and taken to Thorny Towers Home for the Disturbed. Dr. Loboto tries to use a special sneezing powder intended to force her to sneeze out her brain, but she has a cold, making the powder useless. Nevertheless, he keeps her hostage at the top of the asylum until he figures out another way to steal her brain. Eventually, Raz comes to save her and with the rebrained Sasha and Milla's help, they psi-blast her out of her restraints. Unfortunately, Coach Oleander soon turns up. As Sasha, Milla, and Ford prepare to battle him, they ignore Raz and Lili's protests and levitate them to the bottom of the tower to keep them safe. With nothing much else to do, they discuss their relationship and share their first kiss just as Thorny Towers explodes. Coach Oleander cuts Lili and the Psychonauts off from Raz as he prepares to do battle. Once the dust settles, Raz is promoted to full-fledged Psychonaut to Lili's shocked delight. Unfortunately, it seems she and Raz will go their separate ways since she lives on the east coast and Raz moves around often. Lili attempts to leave to avoid the pain of goodbyes, but Raz pulls her back into one last kiss. Almost immediately Milla and Sasha inform them that Truman Zanotto has been kidnapped. The team immediately takes the jet and sets off towards their next assignment. Psychonauts: In the Rhombus of Ruin Lili is part of the rescue team, eventually tracing her father to the Rhombus of Ruin with the help of her family's Music Box as a Clairvoyance link, before being caught. Psychonauts 2 Psychic Abilities *Levitation *Shield *Telekinesis: Uses it to stop Razputin from crashing on a meat plant in Basic Braining. *Oarsman skills: Used before Razputin enters Milla's Dance Party. *Pyrokinesis: Tried to set Dr. Loboto on fire during her capture. *Clairvoyance *Invisibility *Markmanship *Confusion *Herbaphony: The ability to communicate with plants. This is subtly alluded to in the game when she is seen meditating near the strange meat plants in Oleander's mind. Trivia *Even though Lili was kidnapped by Loboto, she is the only camper that was not debrained throughout the game. *Elton had a huge crush on Lili until he started dating Milka. *When Raz quotes Coach Oleander's pamphlet, Lili looks down when he mentions that others treat their talents like a curse, implying that she's had some rough experiences concerning her powers. *Using Clairvoyance, Lili sees Raz as a caped Casanova-type lover, her "knight in shining armor" holding a rose. *If Raz punches Lili, she'll try to punch him right back. *According to Campster, Lili likes dark ambient music. *Lili's favorite books are ''Psychic History X, Secrets of Psychic Gardening ''and ''I've Heard the Mowed Lawn Scream. *Aside from her father, Lili may have further connections to the greater Psychonauts organization; in the Campfire Area there is a carving of a man named Bob Zanatto. His exact relation to Lili and why his last name is spelled differently is unknown. *Lili has a pet dog named Mephisto. ** In Rhombus of Ruin she gets a pet rat named Harold. tumblr_mtasgqHtwH1rhhn7to1_500.jpg tumblr_mtasgqHtwH1rhhn7to3_500.jpg Clairvoyance.jpg|Using Clairvoyance on Lili Lili and Raz 1.jpg|Lili with Raz outside the boathouse medium-1.jpg|Lili's new model reveal for Psychonauts 2 Category:Campers Category:Characters Category:Females